Lothar
Lothar was a loyal soldier and general in Phobos army during Phobos' reign on Meridian. In the Series he is never, really named, and is often just referred to as Captain of the Guard, Lieutenant or Commander by Cedric and Phobos his name is revealed through the credits Appearance Lothar, has greyish-blond or greyish-Silver hair, and slightly-pointed ears. He wears a well designed bronze coloured Meridian military armour has light skin. Like many Meridianites he has got light green or dark marks or tattoos on his face. Personality Due to reciving very little screen-time, Lothar's personality is somewhat ambigious. It appears that he is very discipline and a very devouted soldier. However he does appear to show signs of uncertainty and at times a bit of fear as seen when Cedric ordered him to enter the passage that leads to the Infinite City. Lothar was unwilling to enter as he was afraid of what maybe lurking in the forgotten relm that he was about to enter. But being a loyal soldier he entered with out objection. In the end his fear was justified as he was assumed to have been killed by Nerissa/The Mage when he entered the infinite city as he is never seen again. Chareacter Biography Lothar was appointed Captain of the Guard, replacing Vathek who had been given the rank of Lieutenant and after his former commanding officer Raythor had been thrown into the Abyss of Shadows by Cedric, due to being framed by the rebels and the Guardians. Later in the series he is shown to be in charge of the army, as Cedric chief lieutenant and was eventually promoted to the Rank of General later in the first season. After, successfully discovering the Infinite City, He is killed, by Nerissa/The Mage, upon entering it. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h36m37s142.png|Lothar as Captain of the Guards vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h37m52s126.png|Cedric ordering Lothar to get a list of everyone who left the castle, to uncover the traitor vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h40m59s219.png|Commander Lothar orders the Guards to search the Infinite City, and strip it bare to find all the Rebels vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h41m35s67.png|Lothar informing Cedric that the Mage is incredibly dangerous vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h46m47s98.png|Cedric ordering Lothar to go down into the Mage's Sanctum himself and find the Mage vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h39m19s213.png|Lothar reluctantly entering the Sanctum vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h39m39s159.png|Lothar in the Mage's Sanctum vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h39m56s95.png|Lothar, looking at what he stepped on, and discovers the Missing Guards' Lanterns, broken vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h40m05s189.png|Lothar's last moments before his death at the hands of The Mage/Nerissa vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h48m02s59.png|two of the Lothar look-a-likes seen at the beginning of the first episode of the Second Season vlcsnap-2015-03-07-18h48m13s175.png|the third and second Lothar look-a-likes Trivia * In the first episode of the Second season there are three or two characters who resemble Lothar who appear in the dungeons. Animators claimed, that these characters are different individuals, who had the same designs which were recycled from Lothar's. They also confirmed that he did died. * According to writers, They would have considered, reviving Lothar as a member of the Meridian Cast for the 3rd Season, as the Character's popularity was growing by the end of the series. They would have changed the story to make it appear that he survived the attack and was only taken prisoner. Category:Meridian Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Escanors Category:Villains Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1